


Moon Mambo

by kuwdora



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: After care, Blood, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Snuggling, Werewolf Transformation, ends in fluff, handjobs, post-moon, spoiler: tom’s favorite thing is kissing, terrible puns and soppy metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom never figured that he’d be like this: excited and happy with gettin’ down and dirty. Not nervous, not scared, not nothin’ except randy and intent on staking his claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Mambo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle XV. 
> 
> I've been working on this super-long plotty Hal/Tom thing for the last five months but I'm stuck on that. And you know when one gets stuck on plot one comes around to porn to try to get unstuck. So here is a diddy from the porn battle that I've tried not to antagonize over too much and just post it. Hope you like! ♥

Tom never figured that he’d be like this: excited and happy with gettin’ down and dirty. Not nervous, not scared, not nothin’ except randy and intent on staking his claim. 

The way they’d been messing around had become a familiar thing that Tom loved looking forward to when he was close to his change, where he was a little too eager to have a decent tussle with Hal and work out the excess energy and frustrations. Occasionally they got carried away and they learned from the accidental dislocations and unintended asphyxiation when things went too far, but most of the time their scuffles were harmless except for the bruises and aches from a good sparring and pounding. 

Once when they were in the thick of it prior to his transformation, Hal pinned wrists behind him, breath ghosting his ear, his voice dark and confident in the ways evoked the image of him strutting around as Lord Hal. “The way we move reminds me of the mambo.” Tom didn’t know much about dancing, but he knew how to get out of a half-hearted grip like Hal’s and did so by lowering his center of gravity, bending at the knees and stepped to the side and backwards, managing to wrench free and he quickly snatched Hal’s hand and pull it behind his back.

“So this is like a moon mambo then?” he asked and Hal’s delighted laugh was so unlike the sultry moment he thought they were in that Tom flushed with embarrassment. Hal spun himself away, anchored by Tom’s grip and even Tom knew that was a pretty obvious dance move that and he pulled Hal back into his arms, surprised by the smile on Hal’s face when he whispered _yes_ against his lips.

Tom hummed against Hal’s mouth, trying to push forward but Hal spun them until Tom was walking backwards and gave him a good shove. Tom’s lopsided smile fell into a grimace when his head cracked against the wall being closer than he thought. He had to close his eyes to steady himself. He was dazed, but not from the hit to the head but because of the tenderness in his mouth. He sucked the copper taste back immediately, eyes flicking to Hal’s face but Hal seemed to be pretty okay, maybe a little tightness in his lips but in his eyes sat the unspoken apology. Tom exhaled and touched the corner of his mouth. His sigh bled into a growl. That he couldn’t kiss Hal _anywhere_ until the bleeding stopped wound him up even further and he grabbed for Hal’s hips, pulling them to his waist.

With the push and pull of hands at hems and buttons Hal freed Tom from his shirt and Tom relieved Hal of his own. As Hal loosened his trousers enough to palm his cock, Tom gingerly rested his head against the wall when Hal began kissing along his collarbone and grinding his hips against Tom’s. He couldn’t help but groan into Hal’s ear and tilt his hips for more. He nosed the side of Hal’s head insistently until Hal drew away enough for Tom could use kiss as a distraction. Hal took the bait and ducked away to evade, giving Tom the opening for a well-placed heel behind one Hal’s feet that he stumbled. It was enough for Tom to press his advantage and he shoved Hal further and he fell hard enough that would have knocked the wind out of an ordinary person but Hal was mid-way to his feet when Tom crowded into his space to keep him from getting up. Hal laughed quietly, leaned back onto his hands and looked up at him, defiant smirk on his face. 

Tom dropped to a knee on Hal’s chest, hard enough to leave a decent bruise behind, and Hal curled from surprise and pain. Hal wrapped his hands around his thigh but didn’t try to shove him off. Just a labored cough and soft thud of Hal’s head against the floor. He remained still and Tom grew impatient from the ache in his cock.

“Nuh-uh, don’t tell me you’re givin’ up,” Tom said and poked him square in the throat which earned him a decent enough glare followed by another smirk. Hal’s fingers were wandering their way up his thigh and Tom pushed the zipper of his trousers down and shoved the them and his knickers off and they bunched around Hal’s hand. He shifted his weight on his knee and began pulling on his cock until he was good and stiff. One of Hal’s hands left his thigh and began to touch himself through his trousers all while watching Tom work himself. 

It was quiet except for the sound of moving hands and the thudding of Tom’s heart. 

He finally took his knee from Hal’s chest and straddled Hal proper now. He leaned in towards Hal’s mouth but had to pull away at the last moment when he tongued the inside of his lip, the copper tang still fresh. Hal surged forward and gave an open mouth kiss at the underside of his neck and scrambled onto his hands and then to his knees, wrapping his arms around his waist, urging him to his feet. Tom rose and Hal pressed a row deep kisses against the inside of his thigh before directing his attention to his cock.

Tom used both hands to guide Hal forward and closed his eyes, losing himself in the suction of Hal’s mouth. The warm inside curled low in his belly and Tom had to remind himself to breathe. Hal tightened his cheeks, his tongue swirling against his length. Tom rocked gently, hands coming to rest behind Hal’s head. It was the soft groan that Hal made in the back of his throat, reverberating through his mouth and shooting straight into Tom’s core, that before he knew it Tom was rocking into Hal’s mouth hard enough that he almost lost his balance and had to use the side of the bed to brace himself. Hal dug his clipped nails against his arse and repeated the sound and that’s when Tom lost himself completely to the heat and wetness, thrusting out of control. He came, spilling into Hal’s mouth, jerking his hips without a dancer’s poise. Hal dragged his nails down the sides of his legs and came back up, ending with a gentle swat when he finished swallowing and Tom pulled out. 

He settled on the floor next to Hal and ran his fingers through the parts of Hal’s hair he mucked up. Hal’s eyes were still fuzzy with lust, mouth still slick with saliva and swollen and Tom couldn’t help himself from pushing fingers past the seam of Hal’s lips. When Hal’s tongue curled around his fingers something caught in the back of Tom’s throat, the surge of want resurfacing in ways that didn’t have anything to do with his own finished business. Tom sucked on the inside of his own lip, wanting to take Hal into his mouth but knowing he’d best wait since his blood wasn’t something to gamble with, orgasms be damned. He could let Hal come inside him, he’d come to love the hot burning of Hal pushing in deeper than he thought possible, but Tom wasn’t in the mood for the prep, so he withdrew his fingers from Hal’s mouth and simply took Hal’s cock into his hand. He stroked him fast at first, slow later, fast again but pulling off completely and holding Hal’s hands in his lap so Hal couldn’t touch, until he’d narrow his eyes at him in frustration before he’d squirm. Which was funny because Tom knew just how much Hal enjoyed it when he pushed him to the edge and then yanked him away. 

He let go of one Hal’s hands and thumbed Hal’s mouth again for more lubrication. Hal bit his fingers pretty hard, not hard enough to break the skin, but still hard enough for it to hurt and he gave Hal another few teasing strokes and letting his hand rest on Hal’s abdomen again for a few moments. He counted the fewer-than-human breaths Hal took be he resumed his handjob in earnest. 

“I wanna do this with my mouth but I don’t want to hurt you. Hurt you the way y’can’t handle,” Tom said before he could stop himself, awkward and not used to trying to voice things like this. “I need you to kiss me, ‘cos I can’t kiss you, can’t my mouth on your—” he said, cut off by the way Hal rolled onto his knees and pulled Tom by the hips and moved to straddle Tom now and, okay, he should have said something earlier because the way Hal thrust into his hand twice and then leaned forward and began kissing him on the forehead and cheeks, and later against his neck and chest was pretty damn great. Tom continued to set the pace and when he moved hand slow, Hal left more lingering kisses and bite marks along his jaw and the front of his neck. When he sped up, Hal closed his eyes, rocking into his hand, and rested his forehead against Tom’s, hands cupping Tom at the base of his neck like he was trying to hold on despite his efforts. 

A few more frantic pumps and Hal was coming, short but really sweet, all stuttered sounds and clenched eyes while Tom pumped him through to the end. Tom took in the sight like it was one of those paintings that Hal had been mooning over the last time they’d watched Antiques Roadshow. Tom’s hand had caught most of the mess but there was still a dab here and there on his chest that he smeared at absently.

“Nice,” Tom murmured.

On the other side of the transformation it took time for Tom to feel up for fooling around and even then it was usually more of a relaxed thing, as his joints still felt funny and the fatigued dogged him until the moon had a few days of waning. So the day after he was back to his two-legged self, he traipsed around work on autopilot and then lazed on the couch after dinner, unable to make heads or tails of the French movie Hal had left on when he was in the kitchen. He had a vague idea of finding the remote to turn on the subtitles so he could follow along but the mere thought of getting up tired him and the thought of trying to read a movie was even more tiring so he didn’t bother. 

Hal came back and set the tea on the table and turned to grab a pillow from the adjacent couch and moved to slide it under Tom’s head. He grabbed Hal by the wrist and guided him down. The cut inside Tom’s mouth healed enough to not be a problem anymore and it didn’t take Hal more than a second to pick up on what he wanted, a deep open-mouthed kiss that was wet and slow, just how Tom liked it and missed from only the last few days. Because kissing was sometimes the best part of it all, able to make him feel warm all over with too much fuss or mess. After Tom sucked on Hal’s lower lip, he let Hal push forward, fingers curled around his jaw in an effort make up for the lack of kisses and he could do only that all night, not even bother with clothes or orgasms. Just Hal with his lips and tongue. But when Hal pulled away and Tom missed the warmth way too much to let him go without a fight.

“Hey, not done,” Tom said and he blindly flailed for him, managing to hook a finger in a belt loop.

“You’re falling asleep,” Hal said and Tom felt the gentle brush of fingers against his cheek.

“Don’t see why that should stop a good thing in its tracks,” Tom said and he opened his eyes when he felt Hal’s firm hands at his shoulders, lifting him up so that he could have room on the couch to sit. From somewhere Hal draped the blanket over him which was also kinda nice since it was a bit chilly yet, but that still didn’t excuse the lack of kisses. Of course when he snuggled against Hal’s thigh, listening to his quiet laugh at something from the film and Hal’s hand resting in the bunched up part of the blanket at his chest, he could admit that was just as nice as the kissing.


End file.
